Being A Freak
by Snapescape
Summary: Snape goes to the park during the holidays, hoping to find his beloved Lily. Instead, he falls upon Petunia Dursley. Tempers flare and hurtful words are spoken.


**This is just a short chapter on a chance meeting between Snape and Petunia. I've always wondered what the relationship was like between the two, prior to Lily's death (and after too). I got thinking and this fanfic is the result of my musing. **

**I once read a great fanfic where the author used a second person narrative so I decided I would give it a shot. **

**Please tell me what you think! I know it's short but I didn't want to go overboard and make it dull. Quality not quantity, after all! :)**

**Warning: very mild bad language.**

* * *

><p>It's a sizzling summer's day in July. The bright sun is shining down on you, burning your back through your dark clothes, whilst you make your way towards the park.<p>

You are walking towards the place where you first saw her. It was by the bushes that she spoke to you for the very first time. You had planned that encounter for so long and the outcome had so disappointed you. You had longed for her to accept you straight away but she had scolded you and walked off, in the wake of her dunderhead sister. It seems so long ago, years and years, when you think about it now. Since that first conversation, things have changed. A lot.

Now, you are both attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Three years ago, you were sorted into different houses. Actually, not just different houses, but rival ones too. Gryffindor and Slytherin. You know there is history between them both. Slytherin with his elitist ideals causing the displeasure of the noble Gryffindor. You know that the alliances formed between both houses are rare. It seems that you and Lily are an unusual exception.

Lily... It still pains you to recall the moment when the Sorting Hat called out her fate, much to the jubilation of that irksome opposing house. To remember that sad smile she gave you when she stood up makes your heart hurt and your insides freeze. You wanted to spend more time with her but then the Sorting Hat dropped those words on you and your hopes fell too, dashed.

You want her to come to the place where you first spoke to her. You meet there often during the long summer holidays, between school years. Sitting on the swings, you can talk to one another for hours on end. She makes you feel warm inside when she mentions classes, teachers and magical feasts. You love hearing her speak of your beloved Hogwarts. It makes you sad to be so far away from the one place where you feel comfortable. You do not feel welcome in your own house, in your own home; your parents argue constantly and you feel insignificant, even useless to you ever irascible father. When you talk to Lily Evans, you feel safe and happy. The sound of her voice brightens up your day and all your sadness suddenly becomes surmountable. You hope she feels something similar about you, but you sincerely doubt it. You don't feel very interesting.

You cross the suburban road and make your way through the gates of the park. You hope to see her sitting on the swing and waiting for you to join her. You hope to see the breeze gently ruffling her dark red hair. And you hope to see those stunning green eyes.

But she is not here, at least not yet. The park is surprisingly empty for a day like today. You fleetingly wonder where everyone could be. Then you remember that you are in an area very different from your own. Richer. More welcoming. They have probably all gone on holiday. They can afford it, of course.

From afar, you glimpse only one girl in the park. She has short blonde hair and is sitting on one of the benches at the far end, by the willow tree. You don't recognize her at first. It is only as you approach the familiar swings and her features become clearer that you realise who she is.

Petunia Evans is sitting on the decaying wooden bench, staring down at her skinny knees where a notebook of some sort is lying. She holds a pink pen in her right hand and seems to be in the process of writing. She is biting her lower lip deep in thought and has not noticed you arrive. You are filled with hatred for the girl. She called you a freak. You cannot stand to be near her and turn on your heels, hoping to leave the vicinity without her looking your way. You have retraced your steps and are nearly outside the gate when you hear her cold voice ring in your ears:

"Hello, freak"

You cannot bear it. You spin around to face her. She has stood up from the bench and crossed her arms across her wiry figure. You notice she has a very long neck. A smirk is plastered on her ugly, thin face. Your blood boils and you have the sudden desire to hurt her. For a brief second, you are reminded of your father. Tobias Snape, who never stops to think before he lashes out at you or at your mother. But you know that you do not resemble him. You do not _want_ to resemble him. So, instead, you walk over to her, in what you believe to be a calm and confident stride. You do not take your eyes of hers. She still wears a smirk on her face as you make your way ever nearer to her. Her eyes are as you remembered them: brown and cold. There is no burst of colour. You are reminded of a dead leaf lying on the ground on a rainy autumn day. Here eyes are dull. They are nothing like Lily's.

Finally, you stand before her. You speak in a seemingly cold voice, leaving an emphatic pause after every word:

"I am not a freak"

You see a flicker of fear in her eyes as she takes in your imposing frame before her. You firmly clasp your wand in your pocket. But she knows that you will not attempt any magic on her. Not because you do not wish to, because you definitely do, but because you are not allowed. Despite her attempts to steer clear of all wizard-talk in the household, she is still aware of a few key rules. Under-age wizards are forbidden from using magic in muggle society. And you care too much about Hogwarts to risk being expelled. You stand your ground before her, hoping she will back off.

But she doesn't move a muscle. A sneer is playing on her lips. She looks you up and down, smirks, before returning your cold glare. You know that she is going to goad you. She is going to test you, see how far you can hold before you crack. But you won't crack. No. Severus Snape will not crack. Despite how much you hate every inch of her, you will remain calm and you won't let her words get to you. When she speaks again, there is a cruel intention in her eyes:

"Yes, you are. You and Lily are the two biggest freaks I have ever seen."

You feel blood rush to your head as she insults your Lily. How dare she? It is one thing to make fun of you, many already have and there is no novelty in that, but another thing entirely when she takes a dig at Lily. Her very own sister. It repulses you that she could be so vile towards her. It angers you also. You fire back at her:

"You're just jealous"

You realise as soon as the words have left your mouth that your comeback is pathetic. She seems to be thinking the same as she laughs cruelly.

"Jealous? Of being able to wave a stupid wand around? Of being taught crap by some old idiot! Please!" She turns around to pick up her book, evidently thinking the conversation is at an end and that she has won. But you won't let her walk away like this. You try a different tact.

"Why are you so angry, Petunia?" Your tone and the use of her first name catch her by surprise. She turns around to face you again. You continue:

"Are you sad because you're not mummy and daddy's favourite anymore? Lily stole your limelight, did she?"

You have struck a nerve. You see her face redden and her eyes harden. Now she shouts back at you:

"YOU STOLE HER, SNAPE! YOU CHANGED HER! IT'S YOUR BLOODY FAULT!"

You cannot believe her stupidity. Before you know it, you are shouting back at her too:

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T STEAL HER, YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT! HER NAME WAS ON THE HOGWARTS LIST SINCE THE VERY DAY SHE WAS BORN! LILY WAS MEANT TO BE A WITCH JUST LIKE YOU WERE MEANT TO BE A STUPID, SELFISH COW!"

Stunned silence. She is shocked by your words and for a few seconds, she does not speak. Inside, you are shaking with rage. Red hot anger.

Suddenly, she steps right up to you. She is inches from your face when she whispers:

"You're sad, Snape. You think Lily is all yours" She smiles nastily, adding:

"You can take her, I don't care. But don't come crying to me when you lose her. And you will lose her, Snape. Nobody would ever want to stay with you. _Ever_. You really are a freak"

You don't say anything. She steps back to pick up her belongings on the bench before turning back to you. She snickers as she looks at your sorry state before walking past you. You let her go. You are lost for words.

You stand there for a while, replaying her words over and over again in your head. They have got to you. You are ashamed. Inside, you have cracked.

Eventually, you walk over to the swings and sit down on the warm surface. You don't know what to think right now. But you hope, with all your heart, that you will see Lily today. You need her.


End file.
